Family: The Teenage Years
by Cable Addict
Summary: The DiNozzo children are in college, high school and middle school. What will happen in their lives, who will return, who will they meet? The sequel to One Night of Passion, A Life Full of Joy. If you have a title, let me know! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So here it is! The first chapter of the second part of One Night of Passion, A Life Full of Joy. Enjoy!

--

The front door of the DiNozzo house slammed open as Lia DiNozzo stomped in. Today had been a bad day for the 16 year old. Her boyfriend had broken up with her, she had failed her algebra test and taken a volleyball to the face.

"Stupid Nick. Stupid math. Stupid ball." She threw her book bag down on the couch and made her way to the kitchen. She opened a drawer, pulled out a towel, went to the freezer and got some ice. She winced slightly as she put the ice filled towel to her bruised face. She sighed heavily as she grabbed her bag and went up to her room.

Lia's room was painted a bright green and there were various posters and pictures on the wall. Most of the pictures were of her and her friends and boyfriend, but some were of her and her family. Her curtains were white and had different sized pink, orange, green and blue circles on them. Her bed was a classic iron design with sheets matching the curtains. There was a desk with a computer, keyboard, a cup holding pencils and pens, framed pictures. Papers and notebooks, and books were lined up against the wall.

She walked over to her desk and looked at a framed picture. The picture was taken of her and Jake 2 years ago. He had left for college when she was 12. Jake had jokingly stated that he had had enough of the crazy NCIS family and wanted to explore the world. He decided to move to California to go to college and no one had dared to tell him that that wasn't exactly 'exploring' because at least he was still in the states.

Lia sighed again as she looked sadly at the picture. Except for the occasional webcam chats, hadn't seen her brother since he left.

"I miss you Jake. You wouldn't have let Nick dump me if you were here." She threw her bag down on her bed and plopped down next to it. She picked the remote to her stereo up and turned on some music, and started to pull out her homework.

--

Lia looked like a teenaged version of Ziva. She was medium height, thin and had long brown hair. Her eyes, however, were shaped like her fathers and were light green. Her personality varied from day to day, but she was most of the time she was like her mother. She was mature beyond her years. A trait that no doubted came from her mother.

--

The front door of the DiNozzo house shut quietly as Daniel Michael DiNozzo crept inside. He had heard today that Nick Fox had broken up with his sister. If this was true, she was sure to be in a bad mood. He silently made his way up the stairs and heard the muffled lyrics to, what he assumed, a break-up song. Nick and Lia had been going out officially for about 7 months. They had been going out longer, but Lia wasn't technically supposed to be dating.

The 12 year old timidly put his ear to the door.

--

Daniel was short for his age and incredibly smart. There was a running joke between the McGee and DiNozzo families that Daniel was actually McGee and Abby's baby and that their son was Tony and Ziva's because of their opposite personalities. Daniel was thin, had longish dark brown hair and bright green eyes. Like his sister, he was very mature and at more times than not, naïve.

--

"_Don't don't, say it didn't happen that way, I won't won't, believe another word that you say. In a clear view there's a silhouette, and I watch you and I can't forget, knew we were done when you locked that door, yeah I figured it out now, breaking's what the heart is for. When I see you in a silhouette, and you hold close, do you feel regret, keeping me down when I hit that floor, and I figured it out girl, breakings what your heart is for. Yeah breaking's what your heart is for." _Daniel made to turn and go to his room when his sister's voice made it's way over the music.

"Danny! Come in and help me rip any pictures of Nick off of my walls!"

Daniel grinned. Maybe Lia was in a better mood that he thought. He slowly opened the door to his sister's room.

"I failed my math test today." She said as she continued to write on a piece of paper.

"Mom's gonna kill you." He said back.

"I know. That's what makes this already sucky day even suckier." She looked up and Daniel's eyes widened.

"What happened?!" He rushed to his sister's side to examine her bruised face.

"Simple case of face meets volleyball." She winced as her little brother gently prodded her face.

"Ouch."

"You can say that again."

"Say what again?" A voice from the doorway said.

Lia looked up and saw her cousin Christopher McGee leaning against her doorframe.

"Ouch." Daniel answered without turning to see his best friend.

--

Christopher McGee, preferably 'Chris', was the same age as Daniel, but was immature. He wasn't stupid, he just cared about other things more than his grades. No one really understood why Daniel and Chris were friends because they were polar opposites. Chris liked girls and cars, Daniel liked computers and books. Chris had light brown hair and hazel eyes, a great sense of humor and was charming with the girls. He was a few days older than Daniel, and he never let him forget it.

--

"Ouch?" Chris questioned. Daniel moved aside so that he could see Lia's face and Chris gasped dramatically.

"What happened Marcia Brady? Did Peter hit you with a football?" He quickly made his way across the room and bent down to examine the bruise.

"Very funny. Try Bridget Hansen with a volleyball.""In the gym Miss Scarlet?" He replied with a grin.

Daniel looked confused, but kept his mouth shut. Lia was sure she'd get asked questions about Chris's references later.

"Where else?" She replied sarcastically. "So are you going to keep looking at me like I have a second head, or are you going to help me tear down pictures of Nick?"

"So it _is_ true." Chris said as he made his way over to a wall, looking for pictures containing the offending person. "Nora wouldn't tell me anything.""That's probably because it wasn't any of your business." Another voice from the doorway, stated.

They all turned to look and their eyes were met with the sight of Nora Anne McGee.

"Nora!" Lia whined as she stood up.

"My god!" She exclaimed. "I heard that you got hit, I just didn't think that it was so…" She trailed off as she examined her friends face. "You're going to need a _lot_ of makeup to cover _that_."

"Is it that bad?"

Nora gave her a look.

"Maybe I'll keep it. That way I'll look as bad as I feel."

Nora grabbed her friend and pulled her into a hug. "It'll be fine. Nick was an idiot to let you go. He doesn't deserve you anyways." With one last squeeze, she released her friend. "So what are you two doing in here?"

--

Nora was tall and medium built with jet black hair and blue eyes. She was wearing black eyeliner and mascara and had her hair in low twin braids. She was a lot like her mother in both looks and personality. The color of her eyes was an enigma to her parents, and that was another running joke between the DiNozzo's and McGee's. She was two years older than Lia, but the age difference didn't matter. The girls were closer than sisters.

--

"Tearing down pictures of the jerk who broke Lee's heart." Chris replied as he ripped a picture in half.

This was a tradition between the four of them. When someone got hurt by a friend or boyfriend they'd destroy any evidence of the past. It helped them 'move on' faster.

--

"Taking a leaf out of my book are you?" Nora grinned at her friend as she ripped down a picture of Nick and Lia.

"Oh yes." She smiled as she shredded a picture and threw the pieces over her shoulder.

--

This year was Nora's last year at high school. She had been accepted into MIT like her father. Even though it was closer than California, it was still several hours away. Lia wasn't looking forward to next year, but she knew Nora was excited, so she had to at least pretend to be happy for her friend.

--

The four friends heard the door slam shut and knew that Tony and or Ziva were home.

"Lia? Dan?" Ziva called.

"Up here!" They both called back.

They heard feet quickly climbing stairs and in a moment both adults were in the doorway beaming.

"We have great news." Tony told them.

"Are you pregnant again?" Chris eyed them suspiciously.

Nora glared at her brother, while Lia grinned.

"Christopher Andrew McGee!" Ziva scolded lightly.

"Sorry Aunt Ziva." He grinned.

"What's the news?" Daniel asked, clearly not seeing the humor of the exchange.

Tony and Ziva looked at each other before replying at the same time.

"Jake's coming home!"

--

A/N: Yay! He's coming home! The child that started it all! So I have another chapter typed up. Expect it up next week. Just remember. Don't get too attached. As my followers from the beginning know, I have the tendency to start new projects before I'm finished with the old ones. Blame my ADD. This very well might become the next A Past Not Forgotten. Wish me luck, and please review. They keep me going.


	2. Chapter 2

"Jake's coming home for a few weeks this summer." Tony announced proudly. Of the three DiNozzo children, Jake was the most like Tony."Are you serious?!" Exclaimed the happy 16 year old girl.

"Very." Ziva replied, laughing slightly as her daughter jumped up and down in delight. Then suddenly her brows furrowed together. "What happened to your face?"

--

Later that night Ziva went into her daughters room. "Hey."

Lia looked up and put down her book. "Hey."

"What are you reading?" Ziva asked, obviously pretending to be interested in her daughter's book.

"The latest Thom E. Gemcity book. Uncle Tim's put Dan and I in his book. We're _Dean _and _Mia_." She laughed.

"Are you serious?" Ziva picked up the book, scanned the page, and burst out laughing. "You're Uncle Tim is a very dead man."They lapsed into a comfortable silence.

"So what is the real reason that you came in here?" Lia was hoping that her mother wouldn't bring up the subject of her ex-boyfriend, but her mother always knew exactly what was wrong with her.

"Is there anything that you would like to tell me?" She eyed Lia.

"Not really." She sighed.

"What happened?" Ziva asked gently.

"I got the results of my math test back today." Lia began. "I failed it. Then I run into Nick in the hallway, and he's playing tonsil hockey with Rachael Cell, and Nick tells me that it's not working and that he'd like to be free to see other woman. Like Rachael Cell is a woman! Then I have to go all day dealing with _that_ and then in seventh period Bridget Hansen hit me in the face with a volleyball. So I had a _great_ day!"

Ziva pulled Lia into a hug. "I am sorry that Nick broke it off with you. Say the word and your father and I can have any number of people after him."

Lia looked up and laughed at the look on her mother's face.

"Nah, that's ok. If people find out it was _me _who sent the FBI on my ex, no one will ever want to date me.""That sounds good to me." Tony said from the doorway.

"Dad!" Lia exclaimed, rolling her eyes.

Tony walked over and kissed his daughter on the forehead. "Get some sleep Lee, you'll have tomorrow to give him hell."

Ziva leaned in to kiss her daughter's forehead. "I'm sorry Lia. But it's his loss."

"I know. Logically there's no point to teenage love. It hardly ever works out." She rolled over and turned out her light. "Good night. I love you."

"Ditto princess." Tony replied.

"Love you." Ziva said softly as she pulled Lia's door closed.

--

Tony and Ziva made their way down to Daniel's room. Tony knocked on the closed door and a muffled "Enter!" was heard.

They entered, and were met with the sight of Daniel doing something to a computer that they'd seen Abby do several time before.

"What are you doing?" Tony asked, he was amazed at how much of a McGeek Daniel could be at times.

"Doing something that you wouldn't understand even if I broke it down to single syllable words." Was his reply."Ok Smart Guy, time for bed."

Daniel sighed dramatically, put a tarp over the opened up computer and hopped into his bed.

--

Daniel's room was a dark blue and had several old computer monitors and hard drives laying about. His bed was up on a loft and there was a desk underneath. There were darker blue curtains covering the windows. Posters of Einstein and other intelligent people were on his walls along with posters of odd equations. There were awards hung on wall space and sitting on tables.

--

Ziva walked over to Daniel and kissed his forehead. "Good night Dan."

Tony ruffled his son's hair. "Night Smart Guy."

"Night mom, night dad." An already drowsy Daniel DiNozzo mumbled.

"Love you sweetheart." Ziva whispered as she shut the door.

--

The next morning Lia received a text from Nora saying that Caitlin McGee would be coming home from college for a few weeks that summer as well.

--

Caitlin was the closest child in age to Jacob. She was born 2 years after Jacob and Ziva returned from Israel. McGee and Abby, mostly Abby, had fallen in love with taking care of Jacob and decided, after Abby begged for weeks, to try for their own. The result ended up being a girl. Caitlin Jennifer McGee. Abby had insisted that they name their child after their fallen friends. McGee had agreed. Caitlin had been accepted into Miami Dade College and was working on getting her Bachelors Degree in Education.

--

Lia met up with her friend Elizabeth at school. Elizabeth was her other best friend. After Nora of course.

--

Elizabeth was medium height, with an average sized body, brown eyes, and reddish brown hair. She loved to read and write and was planning on majoring in English when she went to college.

--

Daniel met up with Chris and friend Cameron. Cameron and Daniel were labeled the 'nerds' of the eighth grade. When Chris hung with them it damaged his image as the 'jock', but since he knew Daniel since they were born, he told people where to shove their opinions of the unlikely friends.

--

It was the last few weeks of school, so the teachers were pretty lenient towards their students.

--

As Lia walked down the hallways with Elizabeth that day, she noticed that people were whispering and pointing. She had no doubt as to what they were saying. Variations of the fact that she and Nick broke up.

"Don't mind them Lee." She told her friend as she glared at a whispering senior.

"It's hard not to." She said back as she locked eyes with a sympathetic junior.

"They're all just jealous that they didn't get to date Nick." She tried to comfort Lia.

"Even the guys?" She questioned grinning.

"Yup."

--

When Lia and Daniel got home later that day they found Emily Fornell-Anders sitting on their couch talking with their mother.

"Emily!" Lia squealed as she ran up to hug the long time family friend.

"Lia! How are you sweetie!" The 29 year old stood and hugged the younger girl.

"I've been better.""I heard." Emily replied sympathetically.

"Yeah." Lia replied somberly. "How are the kids?" She asked, switching moods as fast as a heartbroken teen could.

"They're all great." Emily smiled.

--

Emily had since grown from the adorable 5 year old girl with blonde pigtails and bright blue eyes. Her hair was still blond, but longer and pulled back into a sloppy bun, and her eyes were a darker brilliant shade of blue. When Emily was 16 her father had been murdered. She had spent time in protective custody after her mother and legal guardians had been suspiciously killed as well. Gibbs had legally adopted the troubled teen and Emily had bonded with her fathers friend fairly fast. A few years later Emily had graduated from Harvard. With honors. Gibbs had proudly placed the picture of Emily in her purple graduation gown on his desk and mantel. Years after Emily had graduated and become a successful lawyer, she met and fell in love with Thomas Anders, another lawyer. They had been married by a fellow friend, also a lawyer, in a private ceremony. The NCIS company had been hurt and disappointed that they weren't invited, but quickly got over it when Thomas and Emily agreed to have another small family wedding. A year later they had their first. A daughter which they proudly named Kelly. They had three more children in 3 consecutive years. Tobias, often called Toby, Shannon and Charles, after her father's middle name. All in honor of lost loved ones.

--

"I don't mean to be impolite, but what are you doing here?" Daniel asked as he accepted a hug from the young woman.

Emily smiled. "That's what I was talking to your mother about. Thomas and I have decided to move to DC. I will be working in the legal department at NCIS." She beamed.

"You're back?" Lia squealed again.

"Yes."

Lia practically jumped on Emily. The two girls had never been particularly close, but Emily had babysat Lia and Daniel when they were younger and as a result, Lia would talk about the fun she and Emily had for weeks after.

Daniel grinned. "That's great Emily, it'll be great to have you back home. Now if you ladies will excuse me, I have some homework to attend to."

--


	3. Chapter 3

"It's going to be a busy summer." Lia said to herself as she climbed the steps. "Emily decides to move back. She's probably going to need help. Jake's coming home. Kate's coming home." She sighed heavily. "It'll be worth it though. It's the first time in a long time that we've all been together." She smiled.

--

The last week of school had approached and all of the students at Anacostia Senior High School were ready for summer vacation. Especially one Lia Ruth DiNozzo.

--

The last week of school had approached and all of the students at Brown Ronald H. Middle School were ready for summer vacation. Except one Daniel Michael DiNozzo.

--

Lia had just finished cleaning out her locker and was heading towards the door when she bumped into a familiar exfriend.

"Hey Lee." Nick Fox said as she stepped back flustered.

--

Nick was tall and muscular. He had light brown hair and light blue eyes. He was the type of guy who was on the football team and the swim team. Which, of course, he was.

--

"Hi Nick!" She replied trying to seem at least somewhat normal.

"How's it goin'?"

"Pretty good." She replied sarcastically.

"That's good." He replied sincerely. Nick didn't always pick up when Lia was being sarcastic or serious. "So what are your plans this summer?"

"I'm not quite sure yet. A family friend is moving back to the DC area, so I'll probably help her and her family get situated, and my brother's coming home for a visit."

"That's cool." He grinned. "Well I should probably get going. Rachael's waiting for me." With that he turned and left. Leaving Lia Ruth DiNozzo standing in the empty hallway.

--

"_We caught onto something, I hold onto the night, you looked me in the eye, and told me you loved me. Were you just kidding? Cause it seems to me, this thing is breaking down, we almost never speak, I don't feel welcome anymore, baby what happened, please tell me cause one second it was perfect, now you're halfway out the door."_

_--_

The words of Taylor Swift were playing when Daniel crept up the steps of the DiNozzo house.

"Just when I thought she was over him." He said sadly as he shook his head.

--

Lia knew she was being ridiculous. Nick was just a boy. She knew when she started dating him that he most likely wasn't 'the one'. She honestly didn't think that it would hurt this much when she broke up with him. That showed how much she knew about dating.

"You say it Taylor." She was now spread out on her bed looking up at her ceiling.

--

Daniel was hesitant to knock but finally gathered the courage to knock softly on his big sister's door.

"Come in!" He heard Lia call.

Daniel would always be in awe over his sister's 'super hearing'.

--

"What'd he do now?" Daniel asked as he lay down next to his sister.

"We ran into each other in the hall at school. Literally ran into each other. Not metaphorical. Literally."

"What'd he say?"

"That 'he'd better go. Rachael was waiting.'"

"Jerk." Daniel scoffed.

"Yeah." Lia sat up. "But it's not like he's trying to be. I mean, Nick was never the ripest banana in the bunch. It's not _his_ fault." She sighed and lay back down.

"Whose fault is it then?"

Lia chuckled. "Blame the parents."

--

The annual 'School's Out' party was scheduled for later that day and Lia had no clue what to wear. She sighed in frustration as her eyes darted over every article of clothing in her closet.

"Lee I'm goin' to Chris' until the party. We'll meet you there." Daniel said from the doorway.

"Yeah sure. Whatever."

--

Daniel was wearing a simple blue polo shirt and khaki shorts. _Boys always have it easy_.

--

She turned back to her closet and her eyes fell on the turquoise dress that she had bought with Nora the last time they went shopping together. She grabbed it, held it up against herself, and looked in the mirror.

"This could work."

--

The dress was bright turquoise in color and was made out of gauzy material. It had a semi low neckline and a strip of the same color turquoise fabric wrapped around just below the bust. Nora had bought the exact same dress in black.

--

Lia put on flip-flops, curled her hair slightly and pulled it back into a pony tail. She put small silver hoops in her ears and stepped back to take in her appearance.

"Hot." She joked. Lia grabbed her keys, ran down the stairs and out the door.

--

Ziva sighed as read the background check on the latest murdered Lieutenant. Tony had assigned her to trying to find a motive for his death and at the moment she was really hating her husband.

"How's it goin' Zee-vah?" Tony asked as he strolled into the bullpen.

"Not to good, _boss._"

--

Gibbs had retired once again, and Tony had once again taken his place as team leader. Special Agent Callie Edwards had taken the open spot of Team DiNozzo. Tony and Ziva had been worried that their relationship would affect their partnership so Tony had switched it up. He with Callie and McGee with Ziva.

--

Tony sighed and walked over to his wife. "Where are you in reading his background check? Here?" He bent behind her and pointed at the computer screen.

"No." Ziva snapped.

"Here?" He asked again as his mouth slowly made their way to her neck.

"No." She whispered as she closed her eyes.

"Here?" He murmured.

"No." She replied, barely above a whisper this time.

"Can't you keep _this _out of the office? Please?" McGee walked into the bullpen."Sure." Tony gave Ziva's neck one last kiss, grabbed her hand and pulled her up."Probie, when Probess gets back tell her to finish running down the background check. You're in charge while we're gone." He quickly pulled a now giggling Ziva towards the elevator.

--

Lia pulled up in front of the house that was hosting the party. The house was more of a mansion than house. It belonged to the Nielson family. Lia had known Katie Nielson since kindergarten. They weren't 'best friends', but they were close enough for Lia to be invited. But then again, Katie invited the whole school. She had a 'bubbly personality'.

--

"Lia!" Katie called as she made her way through the grinned. "Hey Katie!" She greeted."I'm so glad you could come! You look great!"

"Thanks." Lia grinned. "So do you!"

--

Katie was wearing a bright pink baby doll top with black shorts. Her long blonde hair was pulled into a side ponytail and she had a bright pink headband with white polka dots on it in her hair as well.

--

"There's food out back. Nora, Daniel and Chris are here already. There here somewhere." She turned and looked around.

"Thanks Katie. I'll find them." Lia smiled.

Katie grinned. "Ok. I'll see you later Lia."

--

Lia quickly spotted Nora, Daniel and Chris out back by the table of food. As she walked over she noticed her friend Elizabeth and her boyfriend Jimmy. Elizabeth was the first to notice Lia, then Chris.

"Whoa! If you weren't my cousin…" Chris left the thought hang and Nora slapped him across the back of the head.

"Very nice baby cuz." Nora smiled. She was wearing her dress of the same design. Her hair was up in a clip and she was wearing a long silver necklace around her neck. She wasn't wearing much make up, just some black eyeliner, which made her blue eyes pop dramatically.

Lia smiled. "You don't look bad yourself."

Nora smiled and put a potato chip in her mouth.

"What about me?" Chris mock whined.

"You look smexy." She said as she made her way over to the table looking for something to eat.

--

Chris was sporting a blue plaid shirt with a black shirt under it that said 'I just got lost in a thought. It was unfamiliar territory' in white writing. He was wearing black cargo capris.

--

"Thank you madam." He took a bite out of his hotdog causing Lia to crinkle her nose in disgust.

"When are you gonna stop?" He asked with a mouth full of pig.

"Not anytime soon if you keep disgusting me with your carnivorous eating habits." She picked up a plate and started piling veggies and dip on it.

"Blah. How can you eat that stuff?" He asked again.

"Like this." She bit a piece of celery and stared at Chris. He rolled his eyes.

"Leave Lee alone." Nora told him and turned to Lia. "What took you so long to get here?"

"I got lost."

"Seriously?" Elizabeth piped up. "We've only been here like, a million times! Every year since preschool!"

"I wasn't driving then!" Lia pointed out.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes at me Liz! Jeeze." She mocked glared at her friend as she took a bite out of a carrot.

--

Lia was talking with Nora and Liz later that night when Sam Gray came up.

"Hey Lia." He said shyly.

"Hi Sam."

--

Sam was a quiet boy in Lia's and Liz's grade. He was labeled a 'nerd' by some because he was quiet. Lia didn't really understand stereotyping. She liked him. Not in a romantic way, but as a friend, but she didn't know him real well, they were in a few classes together but they never really talked much.

--

"How's it goin'?"

"Pretty good. I've been better." Lia sent a look to Nora and Liz.

"I think I hear Jimmy calling me." Liz said as she pulled Nora away.

"How are you?" Lia asked.

"Um, pretty good." He looked down at his feet and back at Lia. "I heard about you and Nick. I'm sorry."

Lia sighed. "Yeah well, you know. It was bound to end. I'd just hoped it'd be later rather than sooner." She gave him a half smile. "What about you? Dating anyone?"

"Nope. Happily single."

"What, a nice guy like you? Surely you jest." She joked as they started walking.

He chuckled. "Nope."

"Hm." She looked at him. "Do you like anyone?" She smiled.

"Maybe."

She turned and smiled a triumphant smile. "Who?"

"I can't tell you!"

"I know her?" She pushed.

"Maybe."

Lia's cell phone chose that time to ring, ruining her 'sort of' interrogation.

"Yeah? Already?" A sigh. "Fine. I'll be right there. Meet me by the car. Yeah. Bye." She closed the phone and looked apologetically up at Sam. "I have to go."

"Already? It's only," He looked at his watch. "10:58. Wow. I guess it's gotten late." He chuckled nervously. "I'll see you around?"

"Yeah. Sure." She smiled as she turned to go.

"It was great seeing you Lia. Oh and um, you look really nice tonight."

She turned. "Thanks Sam. You too."

--

Lia was just about towards the front door when she saw just what she needed to see to ruin a good night. Nick and Rachel kissing. No, it was more than just kissing, Lia quickly decided that it was the step just before where you rip each other's clothes off. Hands were roaming and deep moaning was heard from both parties throats.

Lia stood and glared at the two, not even realizing what she was doing until someone accidentally bumped into her from behind. She shifted her bag to her other shoulder and marched out of the house. Outside she found Daniel leaning up against the passenger door of her car.

"Took you long enough!" He cried, opening the door as she unlocked it.

"Sorry Mr. Impatient. I was talking to a friend and then I was met with a less than pleasing sight." She sighed as she put the keys in the ignition and started the car.

"What was the sight?" Daniel asked, wondering if he really wanted to know.

"My ex and his new bitch kissing." She spat bitterly.

"Ouch."

"Yeah."

--

When they arrived home, they both met a sight that they perhaps didn't need to see.

"Oh god." Lia moaned when she entered the living room.

The living room had coats and shoes thrown carelessly on the floor. They made their way to the kitchen and found their fathers shirt and tie and their mothers blouse on the floor.

"Oh god." Lia repeated as they climbed the stairs and found pants and a skirt on the stairs. Daniel looked uncertainly at his big sister, who nodded, and put a look of disgust on his face. When they reached the top of the stairs, Lia hesitantly called out. A moment later, their parents' door opened and they were met with the site of a very frazzled Tony and Ziva DiNozzo.

"You're home early!" Ziva blushed.

"It's after 11." Lia whispered, clearly upset by her parents' appearance.

--

Ziva's hair was all messed up and she was wearing her robe. Her cheeks were pink and she was panting slightly. Tony's appearance wasn't much better. He was peeking around the door, pink and breathing hard.

--

"Really?" Ziva looked at her husband, who looked back into the room, back at Ziva and nodded. "Wow. It got late fast."

"Well you know what they say. Time flies when your having fun."

"Oh my god. Dad. Please save it for when we're in our rooms." Lia practically ran into her room leaving Daniel to fend for himself.

He chuckled nervously. "Um, well, I'll just be going now." He made a mad dash for his room and quickly slammed the door.

Tony and Ziva looked at each other.

"Was it something I said?" He asked.

Ziva chuckled. "More like something you did." She turned and kissed him passionately, slamming the door behind them.

--

A/N: Hahaha! That was fun to write! So it took three chapters for some good ol' Tiva. Are you happy? The party and Lia/Sam bit was hard to write. I don't get out much meself, so I used what I remember talking to a classmate to be like. Please review! Even if it's just to say 'Nice' it'll mean a lot to me! Hope you enjoyed! Oh! And for a link to see Lia's dress, visit my profile! PLEASE REVIEW! I'm loosing interest in this fic already!


	4. Chapter 4

The DiNozzo and McGee families were currently helping the Anders family move in to their new house. Gibbs was currently out on a coffee/smoothie break, but everyone had a sneaking suspicion that he simply went home. Gibbs now had a 'slight' case of arthritis, making carrying boxes and furniture more difficult for the now elderly marine.

Chris and Tony groaned as they set down a box in what would be Kelly's room.

"What does she have in this? Bricks?" Chris moaned as he flipped open the lid. "Dolls." He shook his head and walked with his uncle out of the room.

--

Emily and Thomas had purchased a large Victorian styled house with enough bedrooms for them and each child to have their own. There were 2 full bathrooms and 2 half bathrooms, a finished basement and a study. They had gotten it fairly cheap because it needed a lot of fixing up. Something Emily insisted Gibbs could help with. Now she only had to convince him.

--

Daniel and McGee were currently inspecting the house making estimates as to how much it would cost to renovate each room.

--

Ziva and Nora put a box down in Toby's room and they looked around. "I'd say that's the last box for him."

Ziva nodded. "How many more boxes do you think are left?"

Nora shrugged.

--

Abby and Lia grunted as they hauled a box full of silverware on to the kitchen table.

"This has got to be 5o pounds!" Lia cried.

"I'd say more like 60." She wiped her brow. "But that's not the scientist in me talking." She grinned at Lia.

"Where is grandpa? I'm dying of thirst!" Lia's eyes lit up when her berry mango madness smoothie was waved in front of her face. "You are a saint, sir." She grabbed the smoothie and started sucking it down like her life depended on it. Which, Lia was sure, it was.

"Thank you Bossman!" Abby squealed as she grabbed the Caffpow that was being offered to chuckled and headed up the stairs to deliver the rest of the cold treats.

--

Later that evening, after the DiNozzo's barbeque, the teens were lounging lazily in their chairs watching each other.

"Is it just me, or is this more than a little creepy?" Chris asked after minutes of observing his best friend.

"Oh, it's creepy. I'm just too tired to look away." Lia answered him while staring at Nora.

"I second that." Nora replied.

"I agree." Daniel added tiredly.

The four sighed.

--

Inside the DiNozzo household the phone rang. Ziva put down her glass of wine and answered it. Tony, McGee, Thomas and Gibbs continued talking, as did Abby and Emily. The four Anders children had long since fallen asleep in the living room.

Ziva reentered the room a few minutes later practically glowing.

"What is it babe?" Tony asked as he walked over to his wife.

"That was Jacob." Tony nodded for her to continue. "He is coming home next week! He says that he is bringing someone home with him for us to meet!" Suddenly her face fell. "I have so much to do around here! It has to be perfect for Jake's return!"

Tony set his beer down on the counter and pulled Ziva into a hug. "It'll be fine Zee. You have plenty of time to do," He paused, "whatever you think needs to be done."

Ziva huffed and straightened up. "You are right. There is plenty of time to worry about that. I should be focusing on the fact that our son is coming home!" She stepped out of his hold and headed towards the back door to inform the other children of their big sibling and cousin's return.

--

"I have great news!" Ziva called as she practically ran out onto the patio.

"What?" Chris asked, too tired to come up with some witty remark.

"Jacob's coming home next week!"The four were silent as they processed this.

"That's great mom." Lia replied, her voice lacking any excitement.

"Yeah." The others added.

Ziva frowned. "I thought you would be a little more thrilled." She glared at each of them.

"We are thrilled!" Chris said.

"We're just too tired to express any sort of emotion." Daniel added.

"Dan, it's not like you did as much manual labor as we did." Nora shot at her little cousin. A small grin on her face.

"That was the most psychical work I've done in a long time." He put extra emphasis on the word 'long'.

Nora yawned and closed her eyes. "That's great news mom. I've been dying to see him."

Ziva smiled at the four kids as she made her way back into the house. _I should let them sleep. They will be helping me a lot before Jacob comes home._

_--_

"How'd they kids react?" Tony asked when Ziva came back into the kitchen.

"There was a surprisingly large amount of lack of excitement, but Lia is practically asleep in her chair right now. Today wore them out."

"Maybe they should just stay here tonight." Tony joked.

Abby looked up.

"Are you serious?"

"Abs, I was joke…" But she cut him off.

"Thank you _so_ much you guys!" She squealed as she pulled McGee towards the door. "We've been trying to get some _alone_ time, but that's really hard to do with the two of them in the house. If you know what I mean." She winked at Ziva, who grinned back. "We'll see you tomorrow!" And with that, they were gone.

Tony stood there in a stunned silence for a moment or two before finding the ability to speak again. "Ew! That is…" He searched for the right words, "Ew! That's gross!"

Ziva came up and put her arms around the back of his neck. "Hm. And to think, I was planning some _alone _time for us tonight." She whispered seductively into his ear.

"You were?" He whispered excitedly back.

"Yes, but since it is so _gross_…" She sighed. "I am sorry I even considered it."

She walked away to join in conversation with Emily.

"It's not gross for us, but McGeek and Abby? Come on!"

--


	5. Chapter 5

The next week went by quickly. Ziva had cleaned, re-cleaned, scrubbed and re-scrubbed every surface of the house. She had cooked and baked and done a load of laundry for every single color of clothing in the DiNozzo household.

--

Lia came down the stairs and was greeted with the smell of cookies.

"Jeeze mom, do you think you've baked enough cookies?" She looked at the several Tupperware containers filled with different kinds of the calorie filled objects.

"Just one more batch." Came her mother's reply. Lia looked in the direction of her voice and found her getting the flour out of the cabinet. She quickly walked over, took the flour from her mother's grasp and put it back in the cabinet.

"You've made enough. Jake's gonna go crazy when he sees all these cookies." She smiled. Lia could tell that her mother was nervous so she tired to lighten the mood. "I bet it's a girl Jake's bringing home. I bet he," She put a hand over her heart, "feel in love with his soul mate and is bringing her home to meet the parents. I just hope it goes better for her than it did for Ben Stiller."

Ziva smiled a small smile. "It ended fine in the end though."

"Yes, but it's a good thing we don't have a cat!"

--

Tony, Ziva, Lia and Daniel had been waiting at the airport for over an hour when Lia's cell phone rang.

"Hello?" She paused as she listened to the person on the other end. "We're at the airport, where are you?" She sighed in frustration and rolled her eyes. "Yeah, we'll be there soon. There's a key buried in the dirt under a brick in patio. Yup. See ya." She hung up.

"Who was that?" Tony asked.

"Jake. He took a cab to the house."

The DiNozzo clan groaned and headed back towards their car.

--

Tony pulled up in the driveway and Ziva jumped out of the car before it was in park.

"Ziva! Calm down! Jake's going to be here for two weeks! There's plenty of time to catch up!" He called, but Ziva was already on the front step. Lia was not too far behind.

The door opened and Jacob stood there, a half eaten cookie in his hand.

"Hey mom! Lee!"

--

After the 'welcome home hugs' had been given and the 'it's good to be back hugs' had been received, the family made their way into the kitchen. A redheaded woman sat at the table with a glass of milk and a plate with a cookie on it in front of her.

"Guys, this is my girlfriend Holly. Holly, this these are my parents, Tony and Ziva, and my brother and sister, Lia and Daniel."

"It's very nice to meet you. Jacob has told me so much about you." Holly said as she shook everyone's hands."It's nice to meet you too. Jacob hasn't told us anything about you." Tony replied in a joking tone.

Holly smiled.

"So… I guess it's time to catch up." Jacob said, changing the subject.

--

Jacob looked like he could be a younger Tony. He had the same hair, same eyes, same kind of body. Unlike his dad, his sport of choice was football. He was the star quarterback on his college team.

--

The DiNozzo family, and Holly, spent the rest of the day catching up.

--

Jake was acing all of his classes and on his way to be an NCIS special agent. Tony was as proud as a father could be at his son following in his footsteps. Ziva was worried because she knew the dangers of the job, but she was proud nonetheless.

--

Jacob yawned as he stood up. "I think it's time I hit the hay." He took Holly's hand and pulled her up off of the couch. "Good night!"

"Good night." Holly said as she followed him out of the room.

Once she was sure they were out of earshot, Lia spoke. "I like her."

"I do too." Daniel added.

Tony and Ziva looked at each other. They had been impressed by Holly. She seemed like an intelligent young woman, not to mention attractive. And it was fairly obvious that that the two liked each other.

"I do too." Tony said and Ziva nodded.

The family sat there in a comfortable silence before Daniel announced that he was going to bed. Lia followed soon after, and Tony and Ziva not long after.

--

The next few days went by to quickly for the DiNozzo, McGee, Gibbs and Anders families likings. Caitlin McGee had brought home her boyfriend, Lucas Mash, and announced that they were engaged. Abby and McGee were thrilled, Lucas was a handsome young man. He was tall, had blonde hair, muscular. Basically the kind of guy that Caitlin McGee had dreamed of since she was a little girl.

--

Caitlin had bright green eyes and short dark hair and was tall and thin. She had apparently met Lucas, a mechanic, when her she went in for an oil change. They had started talking, he asked her out for coffee, and they had been dating ever since. It wasn't the story Caitlin had wanted, but it didn't matter much to her now.

--

Jacob had been delighted to reunite with Emily and Caitlin. They had spent hours just laughing about the old days and several more hours catching up.

--

The next day, Jacob pulled his parents aside and told them something that shocked the both of them speechless.

"I'm planning on proposing to Holly."

Tony and Ziva had their mouths open in shock for several minutes before Ziva was able to stammer out a, "That is great!" And pull him into a hug.

Tony clapped a hand on his son's shoulder, at a loss for words.

"You have rendered your father speechless! That is something that I have been trying to find a way to do for years" Ziva joked, trying to give Tony time to gain his senses back. Which, despite her best efforts, failed.

--


	6. Chapter 6

"Our little guy's growing up!" Tony said later that night as he slid into bed next to rolled over and put her head in the crook of his neck. "Hm." She mumbled.

"I mean, he's proposing to his girlfriend! I was sleeping around in college. Not getting engaged to my girlfriend!"Ziva looked up at him. "You were sleeping around while you had a girl friend?"

Tony was silent for a moment. "That's not the point." He put his arm around Ziva and pulled her close.

--

The next day, Sam took Lia skating.

"I didn't know you could skate!" Lia told him as he quickly made his way around the rink. He just smiled. Lia finished tying her skates and rolled over to him. She made a quick lap around and came to stand by him.

"How'd you learn?" He asked, watching her in amazement.

"My brother taught me."

"Daniel?" Sam asked incredulously.

She laughed. "Yeah right. My little brother the nerd taught me how to skate. No, it was my older brother."

"You have an older brother?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. He's home from college on break." She grinned. "And he brought a girl home."

Sam grinned at her.

"Why is that so funny?" She burst out laughing and the other skaters looked at her.

"I'm not sure. I just find your facial expression hilarious." He laughed too. A girl with a puzzled expression passed the two making them laugh harder.

"_It's time now for slow skate." _The DJ said from his place across the room.

Lia and Sam looked at each other."Do you wish to slow skate with me Ms. DiNozzo?" Sam asked in an accent that Lia guessed had to be British.

"Yes, I would Mr. Gray." Came her reply in a better accent. They hooked arms and began to skate, the pair caused several other skaters to give them weird looks.

"_I can't keep up, and I can't back down, I've been losing so much time. Cuz it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do, nothing to lose, and it's you and me and all of the people and I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you."_

--

Soon enough it was time for the races and all of the guys quickly ran towards the stating line. Lia sighed and rolled her eyes. "Racing is just a chance for all the guys to show off and prove their masculinity, it's ridiculous!" This comment caused the other girls, Sam and any other person within earshot to laugh.

--

"Come on Dan!" Chris whined in frustration.

"No! I hate that place!"

"Why?" Chris yelled in despair. "People go there all the time!"

"Not me!" Daniel yelled back.

"Dan, please, I'm asking as your friend. I'm asking as your cousin. I need your help! It's not everyday that I, Christopher Jonathan McGee, ask for you, Daniel Michael DiNozzo, for help."

"You ask me every day for help on your math homework!"

"Hm." Chris's eyes glazed over while he remembered the countless times that he asked for Daniel's help. "That's true." He sighed. "Dan! Please! I. Need. You." He pouted at his friend.

Daniel sighed dramatically. "Fine. I'll come." He got up off of his chair and made his way to the door. "On one condition."

"What?" Chris asked wearily.

"This better not be a _double_ date."

Chris laughed. "Like I'd put myself in a potentially suicidal situation by having _you_ double date with me. No. All you have to do is hang until it's time to go. Mom said that's the only way she'd let me hang with Amy."

Daniel let out a sigh of relief. "You'll owe me. You know how much I hate malls."

"You can hang out in the 'geek' section until it's time to go."

"Hey!" Dan said as he playfully punched his friend's arm. Chris let out an 'ouch' and Daniel laughed.

--

"That, was the most fun I've had in a _long_ time." Lia said as she and Sam walked out of the skating rink.

"Me too. We should go again." He said shyly.

"Definitely." Lia could sense his discomfort. She doubted that he had 'unofficially officially' asked a girl out before. "But as friends. I just broke up with Nick, and I would hate to return to Anacostia Senior High School as the new school slut." She smiled as she saw that Sam's shoulders relaxed.

"So, what do we do now?" That simple sentence made the two burst out in an uncontrollable fit of giggles.

--

Back at the DiNozzo house, Ziva and Holly had gone grocery shopping so that Jacob would have time to tell Caitlin and Emily what he was planning on doing.

"You're going to propose?!" Caitlin shrieked.

"Yes Katie, I take it that you approve?"

--

Unlike Caitlin Todd, Caitlin McGee loved to be called Katie.

--

Katie nodded so fast that Jake was worried that she would suffer several small concussions. He turned to the older woman."Em?"

Emily smiled. "Congratulations." She stood up and hugged him from behind. Well she tired anyway, as it was hard to hug someone who was sitting in a chair.

"There's gonna be a wedding, there's gonna be a wedding." Katie sang.

Emily and Jacob smiled. Of the three, she had always acted the least mature. Maybe that's why she planned to teach elementary school children.

--

Daniel sighed and looked at his watch. It had been four hours since they had arrived at the mall. _How long does a date take?_ He asked himself.

"Are you waiting for someone?" A girl asked.

"Yeah, my friend. He's on a date."

The girl smiled. "Mine is too. What's your friends name?"

"Chris." Daniel answered. "What's yours?"

"Erin." She smiled. "It'd be one heck of a coincidence if they were meeting each other wouldn't it?"

"Yeah." Daniel smiled. "I'm Daniel."

"Natalie." Natalie stuck out her hand, and Daniel took it. "It's a pleasure to meet you Natalie."

"The pleasure is all mine, Daniel." Natalie smiled.

--

Natalie was average height. She had long wavy brown hair and blue eyes.

--

"So, if you don't mind me asking, what's a girl like you doing in the video game section?"

Natalie laughed. "I have an unhealthy addiction with computers and video games. Erin calls it a 'nerd obsession.'"

"Chris too." Daniel laughed.

---

A/N: So our little geek found a friend. Sam and Lia seem to be going well. What shall happen next? Oh! Sam and Lia were being goofy. Not serious. Goofy. Did I pull the good old goofy-ness off? Review! It's done and reviewing will make me update faster! The only reason you got three chapters today is because I am bored!


	7. Chapter 7

When Chris returned to collect Daniel he found him deep in discussion with Natalie. He cleared his throat.

"Any one you want to introduce me to?" He asked sarcastically.

"Chris, this is Natalie. Natalie, Chris." Natalie shook Chris's hand and smiled.

"Time to go. My mom called. She's outside waiting."

Daniel sighed and turned to Natalie. "Do you have a cell phone?" Natalie nodded and pulled the object out of her pocket. Daniel took it, pushed some buttons and handed it back to her.

"What'd you do it?" She asked.

"Programmed my number in it. Call me?" He asked hopefully.

She smiled. "Of course."

He grinned and turned around walking with Chris out of the door.

"Dude!" Chris exclaimed. "That was awesome! Maybe we should double date!" Daniel rolled his eyes and slapped his friend across the back of the head.

--

Sam lived on the other side of town and at the moment Lia was walking home from his house. Things had been going well between the two. They'd seen each other everyday since the party and were bonding fast. Today at lunch they had run into Nick and Rachel and the look on Nick's face when he saw them together was something Lia doubted she'd ever forget. She was listening to 'Gives You Hell' by The All-American Rejects on her iPod while estimating the amount of time it'd take Sam to ask her out on an official date when she was hit over the head and pulled into an alley. She was able to get a look at her assailant before surrendering to the darkness.

--

Jacob and Holly were at Tosca Ristorante, an Italian restaurant. The same restaurant that Tony proposed to Ziva in and tonight, Jacob planned to do the same thing.

After dessert he cleared his throat. Holly looked up and Jake smiled nervously.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, everything's great, why would you ask that?" He rushed.

Holly looked at him. "Okay. Something's definitely up. Spill."

He sighed. "Holly, I'm absolutely crazy about you. You're all I can think about, all the time. It's driving me crazy…"

"Oh my god! You're breaking up with me?" She stood up.

"What? No! No, no, no, NO, no, no, no!" He sighed. "Holly, I swear I'm not breaking up with you. Can you please sit down?"

Holly studied him for a moment before complying.

"Thank you." He rubbed a hand over his face. "Now as I was saying. I think about you everyday and all day. I love you more than life." He stood up and went to stand in front of her. "Holly I love you." He got down on his knee and pulled a box out of his pocket.

"Holly Claire Ritter, will you marry me?"

--

Time seemed to stop for Holly Ritter as she processed what her boyfriend, maybe soon to be fiancé and then husband, had asked her. She opened her mouth once, twice, thrice, then again, and again, and again before any sound came out. "Yes." She whispered.

--

Jacob DiNozzo beamed as he put the ring on her finger. He couldn't recall ever being this happy. Ever.

--

Nora McGee sighed as she packed up a box of clothes she would be taking with her to MIT. She wiped a piece of hair out of her eyes and they fell on a picture of four people. She stood and walked over to it and picked it up. The picture was of the four of them; her, Lia, Daniel and Chris. It was taken at the marina a few years ago when Gibbs had set sail his boat. She sighed and ran a thumb across the picture. She was going to miss them. She sadly looked around her room. The posters were down and packed away. Her closet was already half empty. Her bed taken apart and the mattress on the floor. She knew it was early to pack, but she couldn't wait. The closer the room got to being empty the sadder she felt.

"Suck it up Nora." She said to herself as she went to tackle the rest of the closet.

--

"Yellow citrus fruit. Five letters." Chris and Daniel were sitting in the DiNozzo house doing crossword puzzles and word searches, respectively.

"Lemon." Daniel answered without looking up. He was currently trying to find the ward 'Arboreal' in his 'These Trees' word search.

"Thanks."

"Yup." They sat in silence before the door to the house slammed open.

"It's about time you got home." Chris said without looking up.

"I don't have a curfew." Jake answered, holding hands with a beaming Holly.

"What's going on?" Daniel asked observing the scene.

"Yeah?" Chris added.

"We have news." Jake said, he looked at Holly and then back at the boys before both exclaimed. "We're getting married!"

Daniel grinned and ran over to congratulate the couple. Chris followed quickly behind.

"Congratulations!"

"Congrats man!"

"You're getting married?!" Abby squealed, running into the room and pulling Jacob and Holly into a bone crushing hug.

"Yeah Aunt Abby, but if we're dead we won't be able too." Abby released the two smiling. "Sorry. I just can't believe that little Jake DiNozzo is getting hitched!"

"I'm not so little anymore." He grinned.

"You'll always be little to me and Uncle Tim and your mom and dad, and grandpa Gibbs. Oh my god! You're getting married!" She pulled Holly over to the couch and started discussing details.

"So where's Lee? I want to tell her the news."

"I haven't seen her since she left for Sam's this morning."

Jacob looked at his watch. "Try her cell. She should be heading home." Daniel pulled out his cell phone and dialed his sisters number. "There's no answer." He hung up and tried again. "Still no answer." He hung up and looked at Jacob. "What do we do?"

"Her phone probably died. She'll be home soon to charge it up."

They waited for until Chris and Abby went home. They waited until their parents came home, but they didn't tell them because they didn't want to worry them. They waited until the next morning. They waited until a time that Sam would surely be up before calling and asking what time Lia left last night.

"_Around 8. Why? What's going on?" _A concerned Sam asked.

"We don't know yet. We'll call you if we find anything out." Daniel told him.

"Where the hell is she?" Jacob asked his younger brother.

"I don't know."

--

A/N: So that's my first big cliffhanger. What'd you think? Did I do a good job? Hehe. That was a hard chapter to write. Lia seems to be the main character. NO! Really? I didn't know that. … Sarcasm is the sign of a shallow mind! You shallow minders. … Just kidding. Please review and tell me who has Lia and what they're doing to her. And has anyone heard the new AAR hit? Isn't it an awesome after breakup song? I mean, wow. ;-)


	8. Chapter 8

"Why didn't you tell us last night?" A worried Ziva DiNozzo exclaimed.

"We didn't want to worry you!" Jacob half exclaimed half yelled.

"That didn't work too well now did it?" Ziva yelled.

"Well sorry! I don't know what us idiots were thinking!" Jake yelled at his mother. Ziva looked like he had struck her before bursting into tears.

"Where is she?" She cried to Tony who sent a glare to his eldest son.

"I don't Zee, but I'm sure will find her." He whispered as he rubbed soothing circles on her back.

"Hopefully not in one of Uncle Jimmy's coolers." Jake said under his breath, not quiet enough for both of his parents to hear.

--

Ducky had long since passed, but not before fighting a battle with Alzheimer's. When Jacob was 12 he had to be put in a nursing home. He died 4 years later. Palmer had become the chief medical examiner at NCIS and had taken on Ducky's role of story telling.

--

"Jacob!" Daniel hissed.

Ziva turned, her eyes red and wet and stormed out of the room. Tony sent another glare before running after her,

--

Unfortunately Jacob had inherited his father's anger. When he was mad he found ways to poke the stick so it hurt just enough to want to strangle him. He kicked the dog when it was down. Lia got her mothers anger of threatening bodily harm and Daniel, well he just didn't get mad.

--

"That wasn't necessary!" Daniel scolded. He only received a grunt in reply.

--

Nora McGee was awoken from her deep slumber by her cell phone buzzing on her nightstand. She reached for it, picked it up and put it up to her ear upside down.

"Hello?" She mumbled.

"_Nora, the phone's upside down."_

She turned it around and answered it again, still groggy.

"_Is Lia at your house?" _She heard Daniel ask.

"Is Lia with me? No Lia's not with me. She's not with you?"

_"Well if she was, would I be calling?" _Jacob replied sarcastically. He'd obviously taken the phone from his younger brother.

Nora sighed and threw her legs over the side of the bed. "I'll be right over. Chris too."

--

"Would you please tell me why in the name of, Chris yawned and continued talking, but no one understood it, "are we here at 10'o'clock, on a Saturday morning, in the middle of summer!?"

Jacob and Daniel looked at each other.

"Lia didn't come home last night." Daniel whispered.

"The last person who saw her was Sam. At 8 last night."

They were quiet for a moment before Nora spoke up. "We're the children of NCIS employers. Lia'll be found. Maybe she and Sam got it on last night and Sam was lying to save his own ass." Daniel and Jacob made faces at the thought of that and Chris laughed.

"There's no way that Sam Gray and Lia DiNozzo hooked up. He's too much of a nerd and she's _way _out of his league."

"That's true." Nora reluctantly agreed.

--

"Can't you get a fix on her cell?" Tony yelled at McGee.

"Tony! Calm down! I'm sure Lia's fine." Abby tried to comfort him, but he shoved her arms away.

"Tony!" Ziva cried.

Tony turned and pulled her into a hug. "We'll find her Ziva. I promise."

"I'm narrowing down the radius." McGee piped up from his place behind a computer in his wife's lab.

Just then Tony's phone rang, he quickly flipped it open.

"DiNozzo. Yes I'm her father. Who is this?" His face fell. "What happened? Yeah, we'll be right down. Thank you."

Abby, McGee, Ziva, Jacob, Holly, Nora, Caitlin, Lucas, Daniel, Chris, Callie and Gibbs were silently awaiting the explanation for Tony's strange phone call. None were expecting what would come out of his mouth.

"Lia's in hospital. She was beatin' up pretty bad. She's in a coma at Bethesda."

There were gasps, pitiful moans and light sobs in the Land of Abby.

--

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, I just needed it to end there. Please keep reviewing! Tell me what happened and who did it! Mwahaha. Little mini mystery for ya. :-)


	9. Chapter 9

The NCIS family and family-to-be burst through the doors of Bethesda Naval Hospital.

"Lia DiNozzo." They all yelled at the nurse at the front desk. She frantically typed something into her computer. "ICU, third floor."

They ran to the elevator and crammed themselves into the small metal box.

--

"Someone should call Sam." Ziva whispered as she stroked her daughter's face hours later.

"Why? For all we know he could be the one who did this." Tony spat angrily from the other side of the bed."No." Nora shook her head from her spot next to Tony. "No. Sam wouldn't. He's too sweet of a guy." Chris and Daniel nodded.

"We should call Liz at least." Daniel said a few minutes later. Chris nodded and left the room to make the call.

--

Other than the large bandage wrapped around her head and the smaller bandages covering some minor cuts, the cast on her wrist, and the fact that she was attached to a EKG machine and that a nasal cannula was in her nose, Lia looked like she was just asleep.

--

"Doctors said the rape kit came back negative." McGee said as he entered the room.

There were sighs of relief from all over the room.

"Thank god." Ziva whispered, kissing the top of Lia's head.

--

Days passed and Lia's room had become decorated with bouquet after bouquet of flowers.

Bouquets from Sam, bouquets from Liz, bouquets from Abby and McGee and Jacob and Holly. Bouquets from Tony and Ziva, Caitlin and Nora, Chris and Daniel and of course bouquets from Gibbs. Callie too had contributed to the growing garden.

The majority of the minor cuts had healed, leaving just the cast on her wrist and the bandage around her head.

Palmer had taken a look at her x-rays and had concluded that the fracture to her wrist was a defensive wound, most likely from blocking an object coming towards her. The head wound was most likely caused form her head being smashed against the ground.

--

"Abs, can you tell me anything?" Gibbs asked as he walked into the lab quickly followed by Callie.

"Agent DiNozzo is asking for any information you can give." Callie added quietly. She knew how much this bothered her boss, she'd gotten to know Lia and she liked the younger girl.

"I'm running the prints found on everything in the alley, I've gotten some hits, but the owners were cleared. There was a print on Lia's jeans button, I'm running it through AFIS, so far no hit. If there was a print there that means that someone got pretty damn close to…" She trailed of, tears threatening to spill.

"We'll get this guy Abs." Gibbs comforted the scientist all the while holding back his own rage and tears.

--

Days later Liz, Sam and Nora were sitting around Lia's hospital bed. The trio, plus Chris, Dan, Jake and Kate, had finally convinced Tony and Ziva to go home, take a shower, get some rest in a bed and eat something that was actually edible.

"When's she going to wake up?" Sam asked quietly as he stroked her palm with his thumb.

"The doctors don't know when. They did a CT and everything in her head seems to be fine. Medically." Liz joked trying to lighten the mood.

Nora smiled sadly. "Come on Lee. Open your eyes. Make some comment about how sappy this scene is." She slapped her unconscious friend lightly on the cheek.

"Yeah," Liz added, "wake up. Make some lame pop culture reference that only you, me and your dad understand. I'll take any of your," she paused as she searched for the right word, "total randomness at this point."

--

Liz and Lia shared the love for late night television programs they had bonded quickly over the popular BSC program CISN: Criminal Investigative Service of the Navy. Tony hated it because 'it made their job look easier than it actual was' but Lia had caught him watching the pilot episode on his laptop.

--

The trio sat in silence for the rest of the day and only left after Tony and Ziva had almost literally picked them up and thrown them out the door. At 2 in the morning the next day Lia DiNozzo woke up. Nurses and doctors ran in, kicked Tony and Ziva out and returned a few minutes later.

"We gave her a mild sedative, she was worked up. Nervous." A nurse said, before Tony and Ziva ran into the room.

"Lia! Sweetie, how are you feeling?" Ziva quickly asked, throwing herself into the chair next to her daughter's bed.

"Tired." She half whispered half moaned.

"You've been in a coma for almost a week." Tony whispered as he sat in a chair on the other side of his daughters bed.

"Strange how that works right?" Lia smiled slightly, her eyes already starting to close.

"Who did this to you?" Tony asked quickly.

"Nick." Lia whispered before falling into a welcomed sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Special Agents Timothy McGee, Callie Edwards, Lance Harrison, and Maggie Williams approached the Fox house, hands on their guns. McGee rang the doorbell and the four agents waited until a woman opened the door.

"Yes? Oh my. How can I help you officer…"

"Special Agents McGee, Edwards, Harrison, Williams." McGee motioned to each agent respectively.

"NCIS." She whispered, McGee nodded.

"Well what can I help you with Agent McGee?"

McGee cleared his throat. "We're here to arrest Nicholas Fox for the assault of Lia DiNozzo. Please step aside Ma'am." McGee made his way into the house, closely followed by the other agents.

"Here's the warrant for his arrest." Callie said, handing Mrs. Fox the piece of paper.

"You're wrong! Nicky would never hurt Lia! He loved her!" Maryanne Fox said, her eyes starting to fill with tears.

--

Maryanne Fox was an older slightly plump woman. She had light brown hair that was streaked with gray. Her eyes were kind and were a gentle light blue. The corners were wrinkled and Callie was sure that that years of smiling was the cause.

--

"Lia DiNozzo was beaten to the point where she was comatose, she woke up and named your son the culprit." Agent Harrison told the woman.

"Then she is mistaken! She probably is blaming Nicky because she's mad at them breaking up." Maryanne tried to convince the officers, but McGee suspected that she was trying to convince herself more.

"Mrs. Fox, where is your son?" Agent Williams asked the older woman softly.

Maryanne Fox took a shaky breath before calling up the stairs. "Nicky!"

There was a minute before footsteps were heard upstairs, then they came thundering down the steps.

"Yeah mom?" Nick froze and turned to dash upstairs.

"Nicholas." Maryanne whispered, a look of sadness on her face.

Nick sighed, turned again and made his way back down.

Callie quickly cuffed him and pushed him through the front door of the Fox house.

McGee turned to face Maryanne, who was now crying. "I'm sorry Mrs. Fox." Then he left, closely followed by Harrison and Williams.

--

Callie was currently sitting in interrogation with Nick.

"Why did you go after Lia?"

Nick looked down at his hands and back up at Callie. "I didn't."

Callie glared. "You're lying."

"I'm not!"

"Your fingerprint are on the button on Lia's jeans and they're all over that alley." Callie slammed down a picture of a puddle of blood. "You attacked Lia, why?!"

"Because she's dating again! Rachel's not Lia and Lia's dating _him. _She's dating a _nerd_ instead of trying to get me back!"

"So you tried to rape her because she's dating someone else?" Nick glared at Callie, proving that Callie was right.

"What happened Nicky?" Callie's tone changed from rage to neutral in record time.

"Rach and I ran into her and what's his face at lunch. They were so happy. She looked happier with him than she'd ever been with me. So after that, I followed them. They walked back to his house and then she left. I followed her. I hit her over the head." He became silent and Callie picked up where he left off.

"Then you dragged her into the alley and tried to rape her."

"She fought back! I lost it! I picked her head up and smashed it against the ground!"

--

Under the table Callie Edwards clenched her fists. She wanted to smash her fists against his face. She took a few deep calming breaths before speaking again.

--

"That's how it happened? You confess?"

Nick glared. "I'd like my lawyer now."

Callie chuckled. "You gave me _everything _that I needed. But you can have a lawyer if you want." She stood up, grabbed the manila folder, and left.

--

A/N: REVIEW! I don't know where I want to go from here and reviews give me the power to go on! Thanks for all of the adds! They mean a lot! (That's a lie. I'm done now, but review if you want the rest!)


	11. Chapter 11

Back at the hospital the DiNozzo family was filling Lia in on what she had missed.

"I can't believe you're getting married!" She squealed.

"Believe it little sis." Jake smiled pulling Holly into a hug.

"Well when's the wedding? What color are the dresses gonna be? Who are you gonna have be best man?" Lia rambled. The guys in the room rolled their eyes, the girls smiled.

"We haven't decided yet. I haven't decided yet. He hasn't decided yet." Holly grinned. That wasn't exactly true however, Holly had had her wedding day planned out since she was 17, so she knew when, where, what color the dresses were going to be, what the china pattern was going to be, basically all the details.

Lia frowned slightly before moving on to the next subject. "And you!" She turned to Daniel. "You have a girlfriend?!"

Daniel rolled his eyes. "Not exactly, at least not yet. I found a girl who I connect with on a social level. Speaking of which," he pulled out his phone, "I should call her." He made his way to the door. "It's good to see you awake Lee."

"Thanks!" Lia beamed and Daniel made a sign that he heard her before closing the door.

The family talked and joked for about an hour more before the door flew open.

"Yay! You're awake!" Katie DiNozzo rushed in and pulled her cousin into a hug that rivaled her mothers.

"Dude! It's about time!" Chris closely followed Katie, and was closely followed by Nora.

"Jeeze Lee! You gave us quite the scare there!" She grinned and pulled her best friend into a gentler hug. "Ha! That was a rhyme!"

McGee and Abby walked in and gave their niece hugs as well.

"Did you get him?" She asked after the McGee family had gotten settled.

The four adults looked at each other before McGee answered. "Yeah, we got him."

"Did he confess?"

Again, the four adults looked at each other. "Callie interrogated him and he admitted to everything." McGee grinned, "Then he asked for his lawyer."

Lia grinned and rolled her eyes. "He never was the sharpest knife in the set."

--

The next few weeks went by quickly. Holly and Jacob had decided that 'what the heck, let's get married now!' and the Ritter and DiNozzo families had thrown a wedding in the backyard of the DiNozzo household. Holly's best friend Sara had flown into DC to be her maid of honor, and Lia, Nora and Katie had been bridesmaids. Jake's best friend, Paul, had been the best man.

--

It was now time for the vows, but all Jacob could focus on was how amazing his fiancé looked in her dress. It was a sleeveless, satin, champagne colored gown with beading under the bust.

--

"Jake?" Holly whispered. "Jacob!"

"Huh?" He shook himself away from admiring his bride.

"Pay attention." She grinned.

The priest cleared his throat before beginning the classic wedding vows.

"Jacob, do you take Holly to be your lawful wedded wife, to live in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love, honor, comfort, and cherish her from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto her for as long as you both shall live?"

Jacob nodded. "I do."

The priest turned to Holly.

"Holly, do you take Jacob for your lawful wedded husband, to live in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love, honor, comfort, and cherish him from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto him for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Tears were now forming in the young woman's eyes.

"The rings please."Paul stepped up and handed each party the rings.

"May this ring be blessed so he who gives it and she who wears it may abide in peace, and continue in love until life's end."

"With this ring I thee wed. Wear it as a symbol of our love and commitment." Jacob carefully placed the ring on Holly's finger.

"May this ring be blessed so that she who gives it and he who wears it may abide in peace, and continue in love until life's end."

"With this ring I thee wed. Wear it as a symbol of our love and commitment." Holly slid the ring on Jacob's finger, trying to keep her voice from shaking.

The priest smiled. "I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

The couple grinned and Jacob leant in to gently kiss his wife on the lips. The parted and the group cheered.

"Ladies and gentleman, I now give you, Mr. and Mrs. Jacob DiNozzo!"

--

"This should be our song." Sam joked as he and Lia swayed to Lifehouse's 'You and Me'.

"Yeah." She smiled.

"I've been meaning to ask you something." Sam said.

"Hm."

"Would you be my girlfriend?" Lia answered without even having to think about it. "Yes."

--

A/N: I realize that I rushed it, but I'm getting bored. I think there'll be one more chapter. Review! For Holly's dress, visit my profile. Also, the vows were vows that I found online. I've been to several weddings, but I can't remember which version of vows they used. Hehe. There is one more chapter! Yay me!

CelticHeiressFiona, you've been my most loyal reviewer! You're reviews always put a smile on my face. Thank you!

--


	12. Chapter 12

Lia took a deep breath before pushing open the front door of Anacostia Senior High School. It had taken quite a bit of begging and pleading before her parents had even _considered _letting her go back to school, and a considerable amount of more pleading to convince them to let her return. There had been a rumor going around the community that Lia had led Nick on, had sex with him and then cried rape. She had no doubt in her mind who started that scuttlebutt.

She slowly made her way down the hall and towards her locker, ignoring the whispering and pointing, sniggering and laughing.

"Hey Lia!" Came Katie Nielson's voice from behind her. She turned, preparing herself for the worst.

"What period do you have chemistry?" The smiling face asked her.

Lia looked down at her schedule. "Um, sixth."

Katie beamed. "Me too!" She pulled her friend into a hug, and started jumping up and down. "I'll see you there! Maybe we can be partners!" Another girl walked past them and Katie quickly released Lia. "Hey Maddie! What hour do you have geometry?"Lia chuckled at her friend before turning to her locker and entering her combination. She arranged her books and other supplies when she felt and saw hands go over her eyes.

"Guess who." She smiled.

"Sam! I've got to get to class!" The hands came off and she turned to see her boyfriend.

"Classes don't start for another 15 minutes." He grinned at her.

--

The two's relationship had grown immensely since the wedding. They'd started having the little 'inside jokes' that couples had. They had movie nights, picnics, walks under the stars. Ziva had joked that it had taken Tony and her years to get to that point and that Lia and Sam's relationship was maturing faster than she liked. Sam had given her a ring last week. It was a simple band with a little heart mounted on it. He'd scratched their initials on the back of the heart making it more 'unique and romantic' Nora had said. Lia was completely in love with it.

--

"Hey Lee? You coming? We're gonna go meet up with some other kids." Chris called from down the hall.

"Yeah, I'll be there in a minute." She slowly closed her locker and made her way over to her friends. Sam, Elizabeth, Jimmy, Chris, Amy, Daniel and Natalie were there talking amongst themselves when she finally arrived. Even though her family was split up again and her best friend was off at college, she knew that she'd be alright with the family that she had right here.

---

A/N: OKAY! I know the ending was super sappy! It was better in my head that it was on the computer screen. 'Why didn't you put exactly what was in you head on the screen?' You ask? Well, it just doesn't work that way! Haha. Sorry. I got carried ! Thanks to all my loyal readers who stuck with me for my first big finished fic! Yipee! Please review and let me know what you thought of it as a whole! Till next time!

Thank yous: I'd like to thank the readers (especially the ones that reviewed.) So: arashichaser, Chas54, ErikaaDiLante, ImmIRose, CelticHeiressFiona, moolol, Bren, alice, butterfly-girl22, SokkasArcher14, lalaland and NCIScrazyx10x THANK YOU FOR YOUR KIND WORDS OF ENCOURAGEMENT! Cookies for all!

Also I'd like to give a BIG shout out to my best friend vamp926. Without her I never would have come this far. She's given me inspiration, encouragement, and strength to go on with and without meaning too and the character 'Liz' was even based off of her. *Hugs* OH! READ HER STORIES AND REVIEW! One day vamp, I will have as many stories as you!

See you when inspiration strikes again! 'Till next time!


End file.
